


I Have Time

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Background Destiel, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Doom, F/M, Humans, a shit ton of headcanons, blame tumblr for the fluff, brotherly bond, but fluff, its THERE, just squint to see it, michael is a sweetie, omg lots of fluff, reader sold her soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The reader sold her soul long before Michael saw her but can he save her from an eternity in hell?





	I Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PixiePoison
> 
> Request - Michael in young John's body. Mostly cause I absolutely adore Matt Cohen as Michael and he is in my head Michael.  
> Well I'd love that maybe Michael stumbles upon this human during his short time on earth. And when he sees her he knows she's sold her soul, maybe to safe her sibling? And while she's aware of her impending doom she's a lovely and always kind and giving person and Michael sorta keeps his distance but keeps an eye on her until she bumps into him and they make a connection and like from that moment he does everything to make sure she doesn't have to go to Hell in like two years.
> 
>  
> 
> FIRST OF ALLL, Y'AAALLLL I' HAD SOOO MUCH FUN DOING THIS ONNNEEE!!!

You sat in the waiting room of a hospital and your heart was drumming in your chest so furiously that it was astonishing your ribs were intact still. Your younger brother had been in a car crash and the doctors had told you straight off that they would do everything they could but their eyes weren't hopeful. You were never a religious person, never had time for that sort of thing and especially since your parents passing, your sole focus was to study and work so you could provide for your little brother. However, at this moment, everything was kinda hanging in the balance. 

 

You still couldn't understand how you hadn't been touched. He was right next to you but the car hit him and his hand was ripped away from yours.

 

 _Please, save him, please, he's the only family I have_ , You kept praying as tears streamed down your face,  _I'll do anything, please, if anyone's listening, please, save him._

You were desperate for a miracle. 

 

"Is this seat taken, love?" A man with a Scottish accent asked and you looked up with bloodshot eyes

 

"No," You let out a shaky breath and he sat down next to you 

 

You felt that it was odd because the waiting room was empty yet he chose to sit next to you. He had a soft smile on his lips and he wore a black suit with a dark coat on top of it all as well.

 

"I heard you, you know," He nudged your shoulder, "Name's Crowley," 

 

"Heard me?" You were confused as to what he meant

 

"Your little prayer for a miracle for your brother," Crowley shrugged, "I came  _personally_ to offer you a deal," 

 

Your heart dropped and you tried to get up but his grip on your forearm made you immovable and you resigned to sitting back down. Your heart was racing faster than before; a feat which you didn't even know was possible. 

 

"What do you want?" Your voice was barely a whisper

 

"Come on now, girl," Crowley laughed, "I'm offerin' to save your brother," 

 

"H-how?" You were curious, fucking hell, of course, you were curious, if there was someway you could save him, you would... but there had to be a catch, "What's the cost?"

 

"Ah, you're a smart one," He smirked, "You sell me your soul. He recovers and after ten years, you belong to hell," 

 

"You're the Devil?" You gasped as your hands clapped over your mouth

 

"Oh, no," He shook his head, "He retired ages ago. I think he's got a rose garden upstate somewhere. No, I'm the King of hell," 

 

You contemplated. You thought hard. You were graduating college soon, you could make ten years work. You could put together blood, sweat, and tears and give your brother a life he deserved. 

 

"Tick, tock, darling," Crowley sang the words and you stared at the floor

 

"Okay," You whispered, "Okay, I'll do it. Just please, save him," 

 

* * *

 

Your brother had made a miraculous recovery that night and it stunned the doctors as well. You got two jobs and made everything work for a while, pushing aside the notion that your soul belonged to hell and that no matter how much of a good person you could be, your eternity was going to be spent alongside the damned. It scared you, honestly, however, every time you looked at your brother, it was worthwhile.

 

That was five years ago. You were trying to pay off your student loans and thanking every deity you could think of that you had managed to get half a scholarship otherwise your brother wouldn't have ever had a chance at college himself. 

 

You stood behind the desk at your local library when your phone vibrated. 

 

"Hello?" You answered as you walked outside and just like that, your entire world came crashing down 

 

Your brother had collapsed at the coffee shop he worked at and you were his emergency contact. You rushed to the hospital but it was too late. Everything was gone. Everything you'd worked for, everything you'd tried to live for, everything you'd focused on, it all had disappeared in a moment. 

 

Three more incidents later, they found out that their storage had a mould which was infecting their employees. To keep everything quiet, your brother's funeral and hospital bills had been taken care of by the company he had been working for. However, nothing could ever fix the missing piece in your heart and so you poured all your free time and energy into charities to fill that void inside yourself. 

 

* * *

 

"And so," You told a story with animated gestures, "The bird told the tortoise, with its chest all puffy with pride!" The children gathered near your legs, almost clinging to your calves, "You may have a bigger house, but I have a better home," 

 

The little kids listened to your stories with starry eyes and you smiled as you closed the book, asking what they learned from the one you'd read for them. One little boy almost jumped up and down to get your attention and you picked him to answer. 

 

"When we're together, it's better?" He told you unsurely and you nodded with a smile, bringing one his lips as well 

 

As the children were ushered away by the nuns, you gathered your things to leave as well. An elderly nun walked slowly towards you and patted the seat next to herself.  

 

"I can't even begin to tell you how much they love you," Sister Amy told you softly

 

"You're just being nice," You laughed as you sat down next to her

 

"How are you getting along, my dear?" She asked you and you frowned

 

"I'm doing better," You clutched the book to your chest, "I still feel sad and angry all the time but-but I'm doing better," 

 

"Have faith," She offered and you nodded as you bid goodbye and made your way out of the orphanage

 

You didn't watch where you were going and rubbed shoulders with a man. It was hardly out of the ordinary so you mumbled an 'excuse me' and kept on walking, however, you didn't notice how his eyes followed you with interest and captivation. 

 

"Lost, brother?" Gabriel popped beside the man you'd just passed but you were already crossing the street, whereas his blue eyes were glued to you

 

"Her soul," Michael's brows furrowed, "It looks- It's not her's,"

 

"Her story is a sad one," Gabriel shrugged, "Can't save 'em all, brother," 

 

"What do you know about her?" Michael's curiosity got the better of him

 

"Michael, are you taking interest in a  _human_?" Gabriel mocked, "Hold on, I need to get others involved in this," 

 

"No, what?" Before Michael could truly protest, Lucifer and Castiel were standing by their sides

 

"Ugh, what now?" Lucifer rolled his eyes, "I was  _actually_  busy," 

 

"We all know that you've been doing nothing but tending to your damned roses," Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, "However, this conversation is irrelevant," 

 

"Why was I summoned?" Castiel was in a confused daze as he looked upon his brothers

 

"Mikey has a crush," Gabe said with his chest puffed with pride

 

"On an angel?" Lucifer gagged, "That's incest, brother" 

 

"Oh no, no, no," Gabriel sang the words as a lollipop appeared in his hands and Michael growled 

 

"I'm leaving," Michael disappeared and Lucifer looked at his younger brother to explain

 

"It's a human woman," Gabriel smiled so wickedly that it could put Lucifer's smirk to shame

 

"But?" Castiel's voice cut through the moment

 

"Why do you always assume the  _absolute_ worst?" Gabriel groaned, "Maybe there aren't any buts?"

 

"My time with the Winchesters has taught me otherwise," Castiel explained

 

"You mean, your time with  _Dean_ ," Lucifer mused and Gabriel winked at his older brother

 

"Yeah, well, her soul isn't hers to keep," Gabriel sighed, "It's got Crowley's name on it in big fat black Latin letters," 

 

* * *

 

Gabriel had been shameless and soon, almost every angel knew that the Archangel Michael had a crush on a human woman. Hell was practically buzzing as well because your soul belonged to them and for the first time, this could be used as some sort of leverage. 

 

* * *

 

You went about your usual days as you always did. You read at the orphanage every Thursday and Saturday and volunteered at the animal sheltered whenever you could and worked at the library during the day. However, your main income was from writing assignments for college students every now and then. It was kind of a waste of your college degree but it also meant that you could give more time to charity. You lived by yourself and kept to yourself. It didn't make sense to form bonds when you only had a few years to live. 

 

It had started a few days ago but you just felt like you were being watched. You brushed it off as paranoia. 

 

You were at the standing behind the counter at the shelter went a man with black hair and blue eyes walked in. 

 

"Hi, I'm Y/N," You said with a smile, "Are you looking to adopt or just spend a little while?" 

 

"I'm unsure," The man confessed 

 

"That's alright," You nodded, "If you could tell me what exactly you're looking for, I'm sure we can find your perfect partner," 

 

"My  _friend_  prefers puppies, I believe," He said thoughtfully, "A small one since we travel a lot," 

 

You led the gentleman in the overcoat and showed him some small dogs. He didn't adopt any but you got to know that his name was Castiel and that he was looking to get a dog for his friend because he was having troubles with bad dreams. 

 

He promised to come again with his brother and left you with a warm feeling. 

 

 _Odd name for an odd man_ , You chuckled to yourself 

 

The night fell quickly and soon you were alone in the place. You locked up and just as you stepped out into the street, a very familiar face greeted you. 

 

"Been a while, hasn't it, love?" Crowley smiled charmingly but you clutched your bag like a lifeline

 

"I still have time," You gasped as your back hit the closed door

 

"I'm only here to walk you home," He offered, "Come on now," 

 

You looked around the deserted street and slipped your hand into your purse, where you wrapped your hands around your gun.

 

"Now, you're welcome to try, darling but I assure you that it won't do you much good," He sighed and you frowned as you followed him in silence, however, your silence didn't last long

 

"What do you want from me?" You couldn't help but ask, "You already have my soul, you'll get it in a few years, just let me be," 

 

"Of course," He nodded, "But there's just been a change of plan,"

 

"What?" Your heart thundered in your ribcage

 

"You've suddenly become a person of interest and that's why someone will be keeping an eye on you," Crowley explained with shrug, "You won't even see them but I figured that since you're such an upstanding member of the community, I'll let you know," 

 

"That... Thank you?" Your brows furrowed because you had no other way to explain how you felt about the situation, "Do I need to know  _why_  I've become a person of interest?" 

 

"Not really," He brushed off your question, "I'll just be visiting every now and then," 

 

"Oh, al-," You nodded but he was already gone and you were standing at the door of your apartment building, "Right," 

 

* * *

 

"Crowley's around her all the time," Michael stated with general annoyance, "Why can't I just smite him?" 

 

"Because we retired," Gabriel sighed, "Can't do that anymore because if Dad finds out we've been causing trouble, He'll put  _all_  of us in the cage," 

 

"All of us?" Michael crossed his arms over his chest and Gabriel nodded

 

"All of us. You, me, Luce, Cas, He said He'll even bring back Anna and Raph to put in the cage with us," Gabe explained and Michael's eyes widened in disbelief

 

* * *

 

"Come again!" You said cheerily as a lady adopted an elderly cat and walked out the shelter with the cat in her arms with adoration 

 

Michael had been following you for a while. He kept his eyes on you, watching from the shadows, seeing what you did and you were becoming quite an obsession to him. You could feel eyes on yourself but you never dared to look behind you. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Truly, brother?" Lucifer sighed, "You've imprinted on the poor girl like a little duckling," 

 

"She's a good human, not religious, but good at heart, however, her soul belongs to you, I can't understand why," Michael assessed with confusion

 

"Her soul doesn't belong to  _me_ , it belongs to Crowley," Lucifer explained, "She sold it for her brother but he still died a little while later and before you go off to kill some demon, it wasn't anyone's fault. It was just... preordained. He was living on borrowed time anyway," 

 

"She reads to little ones," Michael said fondly, "They adore her," 

 

"Seems that they aren't the only one," Lucifer concluded with a knowing smile

 

"Why are you even here?" Michael finally asked because him and his brother were never on the best of terms but they had sworn to the rest of their family that they would at least  _try_  to get along

 

"I'm only here to warn you," Lucifer shrugged, "Don't try to make deals with down under," 

 

"Why would you even suggest-," Michael began to defend himself but Lucifer only laughed softly 

 

"I  _know_  you brother, I know you far well than you would think and I also see the way you have been looking at her," Lucifer smiled, "She still has two and a half years. Make most of it," 

 

Michael nodded solemnly and Lucifer began to leave but just before he did, he stopped and contemplated. 

 

"Talk to Cas," Lucifer offered and disappeared, leaving Michael to his thoughts

 

* * *

 

Castiel would come every once a week or so. He would often bring his younger brother, Samandriel. Samandriel was a complete sweetheart and he kept adopting the sickly cats. They animals adored the two and you'd only be lying to yourself if you didn't feel good in their presence. Even the animals were calmer when they were around. 

 

Almost a month later, you left your job at the library and began working at the shelter full time, but still kept your Thursday and Saturday afternoons clear for the children. 

 

"Hello, Y/N," Castiel appeared out of nowhere but you were slowly getting used to the quiet man

 

"Hey," You gathered your things, "If you're here to spend your afternoon, I can't really stay, I'll let Emily take care of you?" 

 

"Are you alright?" He cocked his head to the side, you noticed he did that whenever he was assessing a situation

 

"Yeah!" You assured him, "I'm fine, I just have to go somewhere and I'm already kinda late," You rambled on, "I just hope the streets aren't too crowded, I usually have to walk but there's always  _so many_  creeps around," 

 

"Perhaps I can walk you there?" Castiel offered and you bit the inside of your cheek

 

He seemed like a very nice, clean cut guy. He never hit on you, and the way he would speak about his  _friend_ ; you were pretty sure that he was in love with him. You would be glad to have some company and it had been far too long since you actually had a friend.  _Wait, is he my friend?_  You asked yourself 

 

"Sure," You found yourself saying

 

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked a question to which he knew the answer to

 

"There's an orphanage about twenty minutes from here," You explained, "I go there to read sometimes,"

 

"That's noble of you," He  had the softest smile on his lips 

 

"It just makes me feel good," You confessed, "Gosh, the way they look at me with their eyes so big and ready for adventure," You laughed as you told him about the children that you read to, "They cling to my legs just so they can look at the book more closely," 

 

You didn't even realize how quickly the walk was over. Talking to Castiel was easy because he listened so well and often offered his opinions at just the right moments. 

 

"May I accompany you while you read to the children?" He offered, "And it's been a while since I've visited a church as well," 

 

The orphanage that you visited was massive. It had a church, a few hostels as well as a convent school. You only went to the reading room in the primary section building because you only read to the children that were very young. 

 

Castiel wandered off and you settled in just as the kids poured into the room. 

 

"You've been keeping a close eye on her," Crowley appeared next to Castiel 

 

"Is there no way to break the contract?" Castiel didn't beat around the bush

 

"Sorry, no can do, Cassy," Crowley chuckled, "Her soul is mine to keep and the contract is binding. Not even an archangel can break it. We started adding that clause after you started breaking out the Winchesters," 

 

Castiel squinted his eyes as he thought of something but his train of thought of rudely interrupted by Crowley

 

"Whatever you're thinking, kitten, it's not gonna work," Crowley stood up, "Our contracts have been renewed and can't be broken. Blame moose and squirrel for that little bump in the crossroad," 

 

Crowley disappeared and Castiel sat for a while as he looked at stained glass paintings of his Father and brothers and sisters.  _They never truly get the wings right_ , Cas sighed as he looked at Gabriel's portrait. He was there too, in the corner with Michael towering over the rest. He smiled to himself because Michael's vessel wasn't as tall as his or even Lucifer's but he was taller than Gabe. 

 

You noticed Cas sitting by himself, admiring the painting so you walked quietly and sat next to him. 

 

"It's a beautiful place," You took a deep breath

 

"Are you religious, Y/N?" Castiel's eyes never wavered from the pictures

 

"Not really," You didn't see any harm in lying, "Are you?" 

 

"My faith has been questioned many times," He looked at you, "But my friends and even my brothers and sisters, they always gave me a reason to be faithful,"

 

"How many siblings do you have?" You laughed

 

"Far too many to keep track of," Cas chuckled at his private joke, "Would you like to eat?" 

 

"Yes," You stood up, "I'm starving. I didn't get a chance to eat before," 

 

You lead Cas out the door and you two walked to the small the diner that you adored. It was late for lunch but your stomach was about to start growling. Castiel asked if you would mind if he called his brother and you told him that you wouldn't. You two sat down and the lady handed you the menus. Castiel excused himself and you looked through the menu. You always looked through it but you knew you were going to order the same thing you always did. 

 

* * *

 

"Cas?" A very confused Gabriel was summoned in the small diner bathroom, "What's going on?"

 

"I have the woman with me," Castiel explain, "How do I get Michael to meet her?" 

 

"Cassy! I'm proud of you baby brother!" Gabe laughed, "Did know you had it in you! Wait, we need Luce's advise too. He's the oldest,"

 

"No- Gabe-," Cas protested but Lucifer was already there in the already cramped bathroom

 

"What is wrong with you two?" Lucifer stared down at the two angels, "Again? Again? My roses need  _attention_. They will  _die_  if they're not looked after properly," 

 

"Alright, Persephone," Gabe rolled his eyes, "Cassy is playing matchmaker here, have some respect,"

 

"Really, Castiel?" Lucifer's and Castiel shrugged but he had proud smirk because he was being praised by his older brothers

 

He quickly snapped out of the trance and reminded himself that you were still waiting outside.

 

"Summon Michael in a while and make sure that he sits with us," Castiel stated, "Y/N's waiting to place orders," 

 

"You're eating?" Lucifer cocked a brow

 

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are one of humanities greatest creations, brother," Castiel explained with all seriousness and disappeared 

 

* * *

 

"OhMyGosh!" You gasped, "I'll never get used to that," You laughed as you clutched your chest, "You're so light on your feet,"

 

"My friend says I'm almost  _feather-light_ ," Castiel said with a knowing smile

 

"Tell me more about your friend," You finally asked, "You talk about him a lot," 

 

"Well, Dean and I have been through a lot," He explained, "You might even say we survived the apocalypse and the darkness itself," 

 

* * *

 

"Is he making a joke at my expense?" Lucifer gasped, "That's it, I'm going out there," 

 

"This is supposed to be for  _Michael_ ," Gabriel reminded his older brother

 

"What's going on?" Michael appeared in the crowded bathroom

 

"You're going to join the woman for a late lunch!" Gabriel smiled widely

 

"No," Michael stated, "I'm leaving," 

 

"No," Lucifer growled, "I'm done with the pinning. First Cas and now you? Enough! We're dealing with this now. First, you're going to enjoy a lovely lunch with the woman then I'm dragging Castiel by the ear to speak to the older Winchester boy," 

 

"Lucifer, you can't-," Michael began to protest but Lucifer's height won him the advantage of shutting him up

 

"Do you want to spend eternity with me in the cage?" Lucifer asked and Michael swallowed, "I didn't think so. Go out there and make Father proud," 

 

* * *

 

"I know this might be really forward of me," You laughed, "But it really sounds like you, Dean, and Sam have something really special," 

 

"Oh, yes," Castiel nodded, "I believe that the Holy Father himself forged the bond between those brothers," 

 

"And the bond between you and Dean?" You cocked a brow

 

"Hello," Michael's fists were clenched because your soul was so bright but there were chains with Crowley's names wrapped around it

 

"Michael!" Castiel stood up, "This is my older brother, Michael, and this is Y/N," 

 

"H-hey," You looked up and met Michael's clear eyes and for a moment, everything just stopped and disappeared

 

"Nice to meet you, Y/N," He shook your hand and warmth filled your soul; you couldn't help but smile 

 

"Yeah," You lost yourself and just kept smiling until Castiel cleared his throat, "I'm sorry- I thought Samadriel would be coming. How many brothers and sisters do you guys have?"

 

"Too many to keep track of," Michael offered and you laughed

 

"Funny," You chuckled, "Yeah- That's what Castiel said too," 

 

"Father likes to adopt a lot of strays," Michael explained and you were completely entranced by him 

 

"Well, if he likes strays, he should come to the shelter sometime," You offered and then Michael smiled 

 

Your heart just stopped because you'd never seen sunshine personified and it was right there, in front of you. The food arrived and Michael declined eating anything, however, when you offered him your milkshake, he did take a sip and your heart fluttered. It felt like you were back in high school.

 

Castiel suddenly stood up, "I'm afraid I have to leave, Dean just messaged and he requires some immediate assistance," 

 

"Oh," You looked at him, "That's alright but I- I live a little far from here and -," You looked outside and the evening glow was beginning to settle in

 

"If you like, I could accompany you," Michael offered and you nodded without looking away from the window

 

"I would appreciate that," You smiled to yourself and when you looked again, Castiel was gone, "He's so light on his feet," 

 

"I apologize on my brother's behalf," Michael leaned over slightly on the table, "He doesn't abandon friends like that, well, unless Dean is involved," 

 

"So, is Dean the boyfriend?" You asked, "Because I didn't want to assume," 

 

"No, I'm afraid not," He sighed, "They're both very much in love with each other but also extremely clueless about it. Father has gone to great lengths to put them together but they just don't see it," 

 

"Your father sounds like quite the matchmaker," You chuckled and he nodded

 

"The greatest one there ever was," He told you proudly

 

"Are you the oldest?" Your eyes swept over Michael

 

"The second oldest. Lucifer is older than me," He explained, "And yes, our Father does adore angel names,"

 

"Most people forget that Lucifer was an angel," You shrugged

 

Michael and you spoke for a while. You found that he was even easier to talk to and it made you uncomfortable because you knew your future. You missed your evening shift at the shelter and it was almost as if time had melted away while you were with Michael. His kind eyes followed your gaze you looked at the darkening street outside. It was a few hours later that he walked you back to your home. Your shoulders rubbed his every so often but you kept your hands tucked in your pockets.

 

"May I see you again? Perhaps dinner?" Michael asked and your throat closed up

 

"Mi- Michael," You began with a deep breath, "I really enjoyed myself. I truly did but I don't think I can really date someone right now," 

 

"Have I done something to offend you?" He took a step back

 

"No! Oh, goodness, no," You shook your head, "No, you've been amazing. Really, _really_ amazing and you were so sweet and it's surprising that to me that I just met you because I'm so comfortable with you that it's scary,"

 

"Then...?" His voice was full of sadness and worry as he stared at you with concern

 

"I'm sick," You swallowed, "I'm sick and I've only got two years. I don't want you to get involved with someone because I haven't got the time," 

 

Michael froze. He knew what you were talking about but he never thought that you would be so direct about it. Humans never failed to surprise him. It took him a moment to regain his composure and his smiled again and you cursed internally for him having that effect on you. 

 

"Maybe my Father could figure something out for your...  _illness_?" Michael offered with a soft smile

 

"Unless your father is a god, I don't think he'll be able to do much for me," You laughed and he smirked because your joke, well, it wasn't just a joke to him

 

"Could I extend a hand of friendship instead?" He said so softly that you were surprised that you were still standing 

 

 _Can you do this? Can you look at him for two years and be okay with it? Can you really keep yourself from falling?_  Your mind was in turmoil 

 

"What about when I go?" You stepped closer to him

 

"Then I'll hope to see you again," Michael said with conviction 

 

"Again?" You cocked a brow

 

"Of course," He nodded, "Life isn't just here, you know,"

 

 _Believe me, I know_ , You groaned internally

 

"I'll see you around then," You said softly and kissed him on his cheek, bidding goodnight and going up to your apartment, leaving Michael to stay in the street

 

"So, how did it go?" Gabriel popped up behind him, "Did you kiss her?" Are you going to ask Dad if you can marry her? Or are you just going to break the rules?" 

 

"I need to speak to Father," Michael stated as walked on

 

"No can do," Gabriel blocked Michael's way, " _Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days_ ," 

 

"Are you done?" Michael rolled his eyes, "This is serious,"

 

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh, come on. That was funny. Just admit it!"

 

"No," Michael said curtly and disappeared

 

* * *

 

"Father?" Michael called out

 

He stood in heaven, or rather, someone's heaven. It was a green pasture and a sunny afternoon here. An older man was in a rocking chair with a kitten on his porch and the birds were singing. Chuck was playing the guitar for the old man. 

 

"Father, I need to speak with you," Michael interrupted them 

 

"Michael," Chuck looked up, "Well, this certainly is new. What can I do for you, son?"

 

"I need you to free a human soul from Crowley's contract," Michael kept his shoulders squared like a soldier as he spoke to Chuck

 

"You know I can't meddle in human affairs," Chuck reminded his son, "If someone sold their soul, it was their choice," 

 

"Father, please," Michael had never asked for anything, Chuck knew that for sure

 

It was always Gabriel who threw tantrums and asked for things or even Lucifer who whined a lot but never Michael. He never asked for anything and he never asked for something after Chuck said no.

 

"What's going on, Michael?" Chuck looked at his son cautiously

 

"I met this human- a woman. She- I know not of the beauty you gave her but her soul is beautiful. It's bright, not as bright as Lucifer's wings but bright like my wings. Shining but not blinding. However, she sold her soul to save her brother," Michael explained, "I know you know this but I'm asking you to  _please_  save her," 

 

"Y/N, I assume," Chuck smiled and Michael nodded, "She's a good human but her soul belongs to Crowley,"

 

"No, it does not!" Michael shouted, "I won't have it!" Chuck was surprised by this outburst of emotion by him, "She is a  _good_  human and she  _deserves_  heaven. Her soul will be tortured and tormented for eternity if you do nothing. I will smite every demon that comes in my way and I will walk upon corpses if I must to keep her safe. So,  _please, Father_ , please. Save her," 

 

Chuck looked at his son and saw the sadness in his eyes. 

 

"Even if I do save her," Chuck sighed, "She'll still be a human and you'll still be an angel, Michael. You won't be allowed to procreate, it's against the rules," 

 

Michael's eyes darted and suddenly, he had all the answers he could ever want. 

 

* * *

 

"You want to what?" Crowley narrowed his eyes

 

"My grace for Y/N's soul," Michael smiled, "Take it or leave it,"

 

"And this isn't some sort of trap?" Crowley wasn't buying it, "Where's moose and squirrel? Where's Castiel?" 

 

"Dean and Castiel have finally worked things out," Michael explained, "Sam is away as well," 

 

"And you're doing this because you've got a little crush, eh?" Crowley overstepped and the next this he knew was that Michael's hand was wrapped around his throat and his toes with barely touching the ground

 

"I'm offering you a deal,  _demon_ , don't make me put you so deep into the ground that you can never crawl out again," Michael growled in a whispered as Crowley choked, " _Half_  of my grace for Y/N's soul. Take. It. Or. Leave. It. What will it be?"

 

"Okay," Crowley wheezed out, "Okay, I'll take it," 

 

"Perfect," Michael dropped Crowley to the ground, "Lucifer will make my contract and I'll bring it tomorrow," 

 

"Oi, you didn't mention that!" Crowley screamed

 

"That's because angels are much worse than demons, we just  _choose_  not to be," Michael smiled viciously and disappeared

 

* * *

 

"How are you doing Crowley?" You saw him enter the shelter

 

"I'm doing just great, love," He smiled, "Have you come across any new friends lately?" 

 

"I didn't know you were keeping such a close eye," You shrugged because you really wanted to keep Michael to yourself

 

"Come along, darling. We're going to take a small trip," He extended his hand and your spine shivered unexpectedly 

 

"Why- What? No- Where?" Your heart dropped,  _I still have time!_  Your head was screaming

 

"I thought I'd give you a tour of the underworld," Crowley shrugged and you swallowed

 

The next moment, you were standing in a long tunnel with torches lighting the path. You could hear screams and whips but you were too terrified to move. 

 

"Don't worry, you're not staying here," He smiled and when you breathed again, you were in an apartment suite, "You'll be here for a while," 

 

"What? Why?" You gasped, "What about- Why? I have a job- The children- Everyone'll worry," 

 

"Don't fret, love," Crowley smiled and your heart sank even further, "No one will be looking for you," 

 

He disappeared and that's when you noticed the walls glow in a blue hue. Sigils of all sorts were on the walls and even the ceiling and the ground. You hugged your body because you were terrified. 

 

 _Is this hell?_  You looked around but it was a lavishly furnished suite apartment. You went through every door, you came across a closet full of clothes, a small kitchen, a bathroom. It was almost like a house.

 

"What the fuck is happening?" You whispered to yourself 

 

"Ah, you'll get used to it," A young looking boy appeared behind you, making you jump

 

"What is going on?!" You screamed

 

"You'll know soon," He nodded, "There's a special reason why you're here and not in  _hell_ ," [He smiled softly](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fd1e3f3cc0ad627da1ae8cc9898a1152/tumblr_njgnvoMBBr1sc1irzo2_250.gif) and you were just confused, "My manner's getting lost on me- I'm Kevin," He offered his hand, "I wasn't supposed to end up here but eh, getting killed by angel will get you a one way ticket to hell," Kevin chuckled at his little joke but you were still scared

 

"Why am I here?" You just wanted to leave, "What did I do? What's going- Wait, angels exist?"

 

"Right- About that," He made an apologetic face, "If there's a hell, there's a heaven. And if there are demons-,"

 

"Then there are angels too," You sunk down to the floor, "Oh my goodness," You whispered mostly to yourself, "Why is this happening to me?" 

 

"Well, we've got time," Kevin offered you his hand and guided you to sit on the bed, "Do you want me to tell you what's going on?"

 

His eyes were kind and that was new to you. They almost reminded you of your own brother's. You quickly pushed the notion aside and nodded. 

 

"An angel has a little crush on you and your soul belongs to hell," He explained softly, "Now, that makes things  _very_  interesting for everyone. Up above and down below,"

 

"An angel?" You choked out

 

"Not just  _any_  angel," Kevin smiled, "It's one of  _the_  angels. An archangel," 

 

* * *

 

"Where is she?!" Michael was frantic, "I can't find her anywhere on earth!"

 

"Alright, alright, no need to shout," Dean wasn't exactly in the best position to be interrupted by the angel, "Where was the last time you saw her?" 

 

"I took her home and then I spoke to Crowley," Michael ran his hands over his face

 

"Why did you visit Crowley?" Castiel's brows furrowed as clothes appeared on him and Dean

 

"I offered him my grace in exchange for Y/N's soul," Words tumbled from Michael's lips and silence fell

 

"You  _what_?" Castiel growled and Dean lept to his feet as well, "Do you have  _any idea_  what could Crowley have done if he ever got his hands on an angels grace?! On an  _archangel's_  grace?" 

 

"What of her life?" Michael challenged, "What of her eternity in hell? I'd rather be-," Michael stopped midsentence and looked his brother one more time and disappeared

 

"What the fuck, Cas?" Dean groaned, "We need to ward off the bunker from your brothers too?" 

 

"What's going on? Sam entered their room

 

"Michael offered Crowley is grace for that girl that Cas visits at the shelter," Dean gave the gist as he pulled on his shoes

 

* * *

 

"If you don't get off my lawn, I will smite you, little brother," Lucifer called out while sitting on his porch and reading a newspaper, never looking up

 

"Did you know Michael went to Crowley?" Gabriel sighed, "Because that dickhead did go to Crowley and now Y/N's been kidnapped and Michael's going crazy," 

 

"How is any of this my concern?" Lucifer turned the page, "I told him not to go to that demon,"

 

"He offered him his grace," Gabriel sang the words and Lucifer groaned because he was the oldest and he knew for a fact that Chuck would be very angry if he didn't do anything

 

" _Get along, be nice to each other, be like brothers are supposed to be_ ," Lucifer repeated his Father's words mockingly, "Michael is supposed to be the  _smart_  one!" 

 

"The sucker's in love," Gabriel shrugged and Lucifer buried his head in his hands

 

"He's in love because he's been watching her for months. She met him two days ago. She doesn't know the first thing about him!" Lucifer whined aloud

 

"I suppose then you haven't seen her soul?" Gabriel cocked a brow and Lucifer shook his head, "Ah, well, if you'd seen her soul, you would know that it isn't just a little crush, brother," 

 

"Her soul is...?" Lucifer trailed off and Gabriel nodded, "Oh for Father's sake. Fine, let's go," 

 

* * *

 

"An angel?" You were having a very hard time grasping everything, "An actual angel took a liking to me? But- But it doesn't even make sense!" You were rambling as you paced around the room, "I'm just average! I'm a nobody. I'm no one!" 

 

"Angels don't look at humans like we do," Kevin explained, "They don't see your face when they look at you, they see your soul,"

 

"But it's not mine," You stuttered out

 

"That's probably what caught his attention," He shrugged, "I mean, don't get me wrong, there are plenty of souls that belong to us, yours is a little different," 

 

"You can see my soul too?" Your eyes met Kevin's and he smiled widely because he was proud of this talent, "How? You said only angels can-,"

 

"I was a prophet when I was alive," He told you, "I know a lot about heaven, hell and earth. They let me be, that's why no one's bothered us yet,"

 

"So, what's different about my soul?" You couldn't help but ask; your curiosity couldn't be contained 

 

Kevin took a breath to explain but a loud knocking spread through the room. You looked at him as his eyes blinked black and he turned towards the door, an angel blade slid down one sleeve and a demon dagger slid down the other as he took a fighting stance. The door blew open and a few very familiar faces stood at the threshold.

 

"Kevin?" Sam gasped, "What games you playing, demon?" He growled and Kevin lowered his weapons

 

"Sam!" Kevin shouted happily, "Dean! What's up you guys? Hey, yeah, little update, I'm a demon now,"

 

"Castiel?" You looked at the man with raven hair who was still at the threshold, he was standing with two other men and the one with dirty blonde hair was covered in blood

 

"Glad you made me do this, Gabe," Lucifer smirked, "I really needed to stretch my wings," 

 

"I can't cross," Castiel looked around, "The whole area has been warded against angels," 

 

"You're an angel?!" Your voice was shrill and nothing made sense

 

 _If Castiel is an angel then his brothers are angels, which means, Samamndriel is an angel and holy fuck, Michael's dad is a god_ , You huffed a laugh, "Your dad is actually God," And your world darkened

 

"Dude," Dean stared at your body that had fallen to the floor

 

"She was doing just fine before you guys came, you know," Kevin pointed out

 

"And you!" Dean shouted, "How long have you been around? A call would've been nice!"

 

"But I'm a demon," Kevin tried to explain, "You guys wouldn't have-,"

 

"Dean was a demon for a little while too," Sam explained as he carried you and put you down gently on the bed

 

"Which you would've known if you had called us!" Dean scolded Kevin, "Your mom has been mourning and you're here in all black and leather, oh god, it's like you're all punk now," 

 

"Mom isn't mourning," Kevin rolled his eyes, "I seriously just met her last week!" 

 

"We should've called her too," Sam offered and Dean shot him a look

 

"Dean," Castiel called from the other side of the room, "Is she alright?" 

 

"Yeah, she's fine, just passed out," Dean assessed and informed, "Start talkin' kid," 

 

"I just told her that angels existed and then she saw Cas and passed out," Kevin shrugged as he looked around, "Wait, she knows you? She knows you as a human, doesn't she?" 

 

* * *

 

"Father?" Michael stood in someone else's heaven, it was nighttime and the sea was crashing against the rocks as he called out for Chuck

 

"What you did, _that_ put her in danger," Chuck appeared and he looked very disappointed, "You made her a target. You decided to go to Crowley against your better judgment and now she's in hell two years before her time,"

 

"Take my grace," Michael's eyes were flooded, "Take my grace, make me human, I'll trade my soul for her's," 

 

"Michael," Chuck was surprised, to say the least, "Son, you're not thinking straight," 

 

"Father," Michael looked broken, " _Please_ ," 

 

"We found her," Lucifer popped in beside Chuck, "She's fine," 

 

"She's in hell," Gabriel pointed out, "But she's fine!

 

* * *

 

You groaned awake and two men were looking down at you. You took a sharp breath and scrambled backwards. 

 

"Can you give her some space?" Kevin's feet were perched on at the foot of the bed, "Jeez, your people skills haven't gotten any better," 

 

"Who are you people?" You asked shakily 

 

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam," The green-eyed man explained, "We're friends of Castiel," 

 

"Dean?" You stared at the man, "You're Dean? Castiel's boyfriend?" 

 

Sam snorted a laugh and doubled over as he laughed even more loudly. Dean's ears turned red and Kevin perked up.

 

"You two worked it out?" Kevin asked with starry and hopeful eyes, "About time, man. The pining was really getting to me," 

 

"I know, right?" Sam chuckled and Kevin winked at you

 

"Alright, alright," Dean groaned, "Okay, enough! We need to figure something out for you," He looked down at you

 

"You- No- That's now how it works. Right?" You were confused, "I gave my soul to Crowley, I can't- I can't get out of it but I still have time. I have two more years to go," 

 

"Wait, this is good," Kevin gasped, "He brought you to hell before your contract was over," You nodded, "Were you told beforehand that he was bringing you here?" You shook your head, "Perfect," Kevin smirked and disappeared

 

"What just happened?" Dean turned to his brother, "You went to law school, what did Crowley do?"

 

"I applied to law school, Dean. You showed up before I could go," Sam stated snarkily and then turned his attention to you, "You doin' okay?"

 

You hugged your knees as you bed rested against the wall, "I've been better," You looked at the door and Castiel wasn't there, "Is Castiel really an angel?" 

 

The brother nodded in unison

 

"I should've figured that," You sniffed as finally, the tears started to come the gravity of the situation weighed down on you, "When I met Michael, he said his older brother was Lucifer. I just thought they were really into the whole angel name thing," 

 

"Come on, we're getting you out of here," Kevin appeared and hoisted you up the arm

 

You winced at his slightly aggressive behaviour but you didn't say anything because you just  _knew_  he was trying to help. His eyes blinked blank and he incanted a few words in Latin, or rather, you assumed it was Latin. The walls glowed again but this time, it looked as if the sigils were being absorbed into the walls and disappearing. 

 

Michael appeared in front of you and your heart drummed in your ears. 

 

"Take her upstairs and wait for Cas to call you on the radio," Kevin instructed and you when you blinked, everything was different 

 

You looked around and saw the ocean and the sun in the sky but the heat wasn't there. The sun was just illuminating the surroundings and the wind was hushed as well. Behind you, the trail from the shore went into a green forest. Everything was calm and serene. The more you looked around, the more you saw. You were someplace that held every beauty that earth ever possessed. 

 

"Where-," Your voice was barely a whisper

 

"You're in  _my_  heaven," Michael smiled at you and you felt a calmness run through your veins

 

"What happened?" You asked him, "You're- Are you the angel that-," He nodded softly

 

"I'm sorry for not telling you before," He explained, "Would you like to walk with me?" You looked around and agreed, "I know this may come as a surprise, but I do very much find you enchanting," 

 

"But I'm only a human," You frowned, "I'm no one," 

 

"You're not  _just_  a human," He shook his head, "You're supposed to my human,"

 

* * *

 

"Where in the bloody hell is she?!" Crowley was losing his head as well

 

"You made the contract void as soon as you brought her to hell," Kevin twirled a blade in his hand like a drumstick, "You should've just waited it out," 

 

"You did this!" Crowley growled

 

"Yes, I did," Kevin nodded, "Maybe next time you won't be as stupid next time and remember that the contracts are there for a reason," 

 

"I should disintegrate you where you stand," Crowley's eyes narrowed and Kevin chuckled darkly

 

"You're welcome to try but you exactly why you won't touch me," Kevin smiled, "All the knowledge of heaven and hell, little king," 

 

* * *

 

"Your human?" You stared at him, "What does that even mean?" 

 

"Did you know that every human goes on to either end up in heaven or hell, but if they end up becoming something else, they might even end up in Purgatory?" Michael looked at you and your brows rose ad furrowed because you didn't understand half the things he had just said, "Well, there are some humans that are different. They are  _just_  humans but their souls are different from everyone else's," 

 

"Am I one of those humans?" You were staring at the white sand beneath your feet now

 

"None of us even knew that Father was still creating humans like that," He gave a breathy chuckle, "They are humans that are bonded to angels. Lucifer missed his human because he was in the cage. Castiel met his human, Dean. My other brother, Gabriel, he met his human centuries ago. That's actually how he ended up becoming a Pagan god," 

 

"But- Michael-" You stuttered at even the concept of belonging to anyone, let alone an angel, "I don't even- I just met you-,"

 

"Technically, you met me three days ago," He smirked and your eyes widened

 

"It's been three days?!" You gasped, "Holy fuck- I mean- Fuck- Sorry," 

 

"It's alright," He held your hand and your worries lessened, "We have time," He assured you, "I would just like the opportunity to court you," 

 

"But I- My life- I've only two years-," You stared into his eyes 

 

"No, not anymore," Michael smiled so brightly that you wondered if God had created stars to match his eyes, "The contract has been broken. You're free and you can go back to earth, if you like. I'll keep your safe but I do have to warn you that I'm not accustomed to the human life," He laughed and you found yourself smiling as well

 

"But I'm still human," You tilted your head to understand how it would work, "Is that even allowed?" 

 

"No," Michael shook his head, "It's not allowed if the union can bring forth children. However, I've been following rules for countless millennia,"

 

Michael wasn't sure how to proceed but Gabriel had told him what to do when humans wished to show affection and so, he connected his lips to yours and a bolt of electricity ran through you. You were too frozen to move, too surprised to kiss him back but when he pulled away and saw the soft smile on your lips, he knew that he hadn't overstepped. 

 

"I'll help you figure things out," You breathed, "After all, I've got the rest of my life for it," 

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit, what a riddddeee eh?  
> again, i had so soooo so much fun writing this! bless you pixiepoison for giving me this prompt! i got to add sooo many of my headcanons in this!! annnd i ONLY added kevin's gif because LOOK AT THAT DEMON ATTITUDEE!!!
> 
> hit me up on tumbler (Totallynotashieldagent) and send me a request! 
> 
> leave a comment, i LIVE for the feedback!!


End file.
